Endless sorrow
by Setsuri
Summary: song fic - set after the defeat of Voldemort and taken from Severus' POV //Slash// [p.s. a cookie/ or pocky *whichever is preferrable* to whomever gets the 'dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight' quote]


Endless sorrow  
  
  
/If you are all alone/  
and can no longer see anything  
If in spite of that  
You are going forward/  
  
'I can still hear you calling, a whisper beyond my darkness. Your eyes glittering as you danced with the devil in the pale moonlight. I have missed you, since then I have been unable to function. I'm alone and unable to cope. Why did you do that? I know you wouldn't wish me to grieve for your loss so I push myself up and teach myself to walk again... to live.  
  
  
/Come here and take my hand/  
  
It's unbelievable! All of your friends, all the people you knew or knew you, they came. I'm no longer caught in my grief because of them, they've helped me so much.  
  
/Even if you have   
Only one wing  
Even if there is  
Only one wing left for me/  
  
"Hello Severus."  
  
I stared open mouthed at the young man in front of me. One we had assumed dead, one I watched die with my very own eyes. I bounded into his arms and held him tightly, but as my hands wrapped around his torso they found something amiss.   
  
" Wing? You have a wing. I don't understand, why is it grey, why only one?"  
  
" I wasn't a saint in life, it will take time for my wing to become as white as your face is right now. As for there being only one you should be able to guess where the matching wing lays."  
  
My love gently placed his hand on my back opposite of where his wing was and there was a strange tingling feeling before a large, feathered black wing appeared.  
  
/If you have nothing  
To believe in  
If there is nothing  
But despair left/  
  
"Avada Kedavara"   
I watched the green fill the pale moonlit air, both knew this would never kill the other but it would certainly hurt and put either of them down for a short time if it connected. The two spells connected and cancelled each other out, this was enough time for my dearest one to end the intricate dance they had woven together over the years.   
  
A strange muttering was all I heard before both fell down dead with no traces of life or soul about. They were completely dead, sprawled out together languidly like a pair of lovers. He has been a part of his life longer then I have and in some ways treated him far better then I did, he showed him a respect I never did. He openly challenged my love to become the best he could be albeit his methods were somewhat unorthodox.   
  
Looking at their bodies I felt jealousy and hate, the one I loved more then anything had left me... just like Dumbledore and everyone else did. This emptiness he left inside me- Why did he do this to me?  
  
/Please, this prayer .../  
  
I held his body hoping he would never leave me again. Thanking whatever force brought him back to me. His face had an eerie iridescent glow to it, his skin touched my cheek and I felt coldness spread over me.  
  
/In this age  
Full of wingless angels/  
  
His eyes always so innocent, I held him close. We both knew tonight on this full moon would be the last battle, it was going to be simply do-or-die. I couldn't picture how he would be able to do it. I felt him pat my forearm in assurance then stand up. Before leaving he spoke to me.  
  
" In this war, nobody is innocent anymore"  
  
/Even if there is  
No wing left for you  
As there is  
One wing left for me  
Together ... together .../  
  
I felt us moulding into one becoming a single entity. Together we'd be quite a set with our giant charcoal painted wings [even though his are merely dusted]. I felt myself being carried away by no will of mine or his own, but that of our wings beating in rhythm with our heartbeats. In unison we felt the light of heaven mixing with the heat of hell to bring us to a place in-between we could call home.   
  
" I love you Harry"  
  
Harry gave me a wicked grin before saying;  
  
"Ditto"  
  
.... To this day I still can't believe that was the best he could come up with. I mean for my first admittance of love I would at least expect a ' As I do you' or ' I love you too' Jeez, why I ended up with such a cheeky brat is beyond me!  
  
Aww, how cute - Sevvie. Now that you've had your angst will you shut up and com to bed. I would like to get some ... well certainly not sleep, but whatever it is requires two people so get over here!  
  
The end?  
  
I'm not sure where the last two paragraphs showed up, Severus and harry seemed to write those themselves. I don't own the characters or the song - the characters are the property of J.K Rowling and the Song is by Ayumi Hamasaki [and was translated from it's original language of Japanese by somebody else]  
^________^ thank-you for reading, Merry Christmas! 


End file.
